NO olvidar leer las letras pequeñas
by Candy Criss
Summary: Kurt y Adam están casados pero el castaño ya no soporta las infidelidades de su marido por lo que busca un actor que se haga pasar por su amante y así poder conseguir el divorcio , sin imaginarse que de una farsa surgirá el amor entre Blaine y Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO.**_

Este será un two-shot y es un pedido de _**Feer Rodríguez, **_ he tardado en terminarlo porque Adam no me inspira mucho que digamos pero prometo que si lo terminaré.

_**NO OLVIDAR LEER LAS LETRAS PEQUEÑAS**_

_**CAPITULO 1**_

"_**No pienso casarme contigo Adam, da por terminado nuestro compromiso" **_Decía furioso Kurt mientras se quitaba la argolla de compromiso de su dedo y se lo arrojaba a la cara a Adam.

"_**cariño lo siento, no volverá a pasar, te lo juro" **_intentaba el rubio tranquilizar a su prometido, era verdad que había metido la pata pero si lo perdonaba trataría de no volver a hacerlo.

"_**Por supuesto que no volverá a pasar porque tú y yo hemos roto nuestra relación, si creíste que yo era tan tonto e ingenuo como para perdonarte una infidelidad estás muy equivocado, vete y no vuelvas a buscarme nunca más"**_

Adam no quería irse sin saber que todo se había solucionado y que ellos seguían comprometidos pero no podía negar que todos sus intentos por tranquilizar a Kurt eran en vano, el castaño no se tranquilizaba, por el contrario se alteraba más a cada segundo que pasaba, decidió que lo mejor sería darle un poco de tiempo para calmarse, así que se despidió pero prometió volver.

Kurt no podía creer que el hombre que decía amarlo lo hubiera engañado con su mejor amigo Sam Evans quién se suponía era heterosexual, se enteró del engaño de su prometido Adam cuando sin avisar decidió pasarse por casa de su amigo y quién le abrió fue su rubio novio vistiendo únicamente bóxer para segundos después escuchar a Sam gritando _**"¿quién es mi amor?".**_

Kurt en vez de irse entró a la casa de Sam empujando a Adam para que se apartara de su camino avanzando hasta llegar a la cocina donde su "dizque amigo" estaba preparando lo que parecía ser el desayuno sin nada de ropa, lo que le dejaba en claro que ellos no estaban precisamente platicando, sino que eran amantes.

La amistad entre Sam y Kurt se terminó al igual que pretendía hacer con su prometido pero su padre Burt Hummel se negó a hacerlo.

"_**Te vas a casar con Adam te guste o no Kurt" **_

"_**No puedes obligarme papá"**_

"_**claro que puedo, tú eres menor de edad y haces lo que te ordeno " **_

"_**¿porque quieres casarme con alguien que evidentemente no me ama si se atrevió a engañarme con mi "mejor amigo"? ¡ Me rompió el corazón papá! Es que no te importa lo que me hizo"**_ sollozaba frustrado el castaño porque su padre no lo comprendía.

"_**claro que me importa y lamento que Adam te engañara pero no encontraras un mejor marido que él, te dará todo lo que desees y más, con éste matrimonio tendrás todo el dinero que puedas soñar , tanto que hasta tus bisnietos podrán disfrutar de él sin ninguna preocupación"**_

"_**A mí no me importa el dinero, no me importaría si fuera pobre siempre y cuando me amara y respetara"**_

"_**Deja de decir estupideces Kurt, el dinero es lo más importante en la vida, incluso más que el amor"**_

"_**papá no digas eso"**_

"_**!si hubiera tenido el dinero necesario tú madre no hubiera muerto Kurt!, grábate en ese cabecita tuya que el dinero es lo más importante en la vida" **_Burt queriendo hacer énfasis en lo que decía puso su dedo en la cabeza de su hijo dándole varios golpecitos.

"_**no me casaré con Adam papá y hazle como quieras" **_ respondió muy seguro de sus palabras alejando el dedo de su padre de su cabeza.

"_**!ay hijo! ¡Claro que te casarás! , ¿Sabes porque estoy tan seguro?" **_ decía Burt sonriendo burlonamente _**"Porque tu boda con Adam está programada dos semanas antes de que cumplas los dieciocho años de edad así que eso te hace menor de edad y estás obligado a obedecerme"**_

Kurt no podía creer cuanto es que su padre había cambiado desde la muerte de su madre, primero que nada dándole más valor al dinero que al amor y la felicidad, segundo llegando al extremo de obligarlo a casarlo con alguien que no lo amaba o tal vez nunca lo amó porque cuando amas no lastimas ni causas dolor.

La madre del ojiazul había muerto porque su padre no tuvo el dinero suficiente que le pedía el doctor para poner a su madre como primera en la lista de trasplantes, el médico era corrupto y quería dinero por hacer su trabajo, su madre era la tercera en la lista pero su corazón se encontraba en muy mal estado que si no era operada de inmediato moriría y al no contar con el millón de dólares que le pedía el doctor la mujer murió.

Desde entonces Burt se dedicó por completo al trabajo, llegando a olvidar en algunas ocasiones que tenía un hijo que dependía de él, el hombre juntó una cantidad considerable de dinero la cuál invirtió en la bolsa de valores teniendo un gran golpe de suerte y logrando con ello que la suma de dinero se multiplicara convirtiéndose en un hombre millonario de la noche a la mañana, al tener tanto dinero comenzó a invertirlo en muchas compañías y de esa manera conoció a George Crawford padre de Adam.

Cuando su hijo Kurt tenía doce años y Adam diecinueve es que se conocieron, desde el principio notó el interés que Adam mostraba por su hijo, se alegró que el joven se interesara en su hijo porque aunque el castaño no le había confesado a Burt que era gay su padre ya lo sabía, veía con buenos ojos si se daba una relación entre ellos sobre todo porque Adam era hijo único de uno de los hombres más ricos de Inglaterra y por lo tanto su único heredero.

Kurt le dijo a su padre a la edad de trece años que era gay y su padre lo aceptó y apoyo en todo, sobre todo cuando Adam pidió su permiso para ser novio de Kurt , Burt dio su aprobación sin fijarse que era una relación muy dispareja ya que su hijo contaba con trece años cuando su novio tenía veinte años, al principio la relación comenzó como cualquier otra, con besos ocasionales e inocentes, conforme avanzaba el tiempo el rubio quería más, él al ser un hombre de veinte años tenía otras necesidades que el castaño no y él necesitaba satisfacerlas como por ejemplo que deseaba hacer el amor a Kurt pero el ojiazul no estaba listo, por tal razón Adam comenzó a engañar a su adorable novio quién todavía era un niño, lo que no conseguía con Kurt lo iba a conseguir a la calle , salía a los antros , en las reuniones de trabajo, con los amigos y a donde fuera encontraba chicos dispuestos a hacer de todo con él.

Luego de cuatro años Kurt se comprometió con Adam, para ese tiempo ellos ya tenían intimidad, tenían sexo oral o se masturbaban juntos pero nunca habían hecho el amor, Kurt no se sentía listo todavía y el rubio fingía esperar pacientemente cuando lo que hacía era revolarse con todo lo que se moviera y entre sus conquistas podía contarse a Sam Evans el mejor amigo de su novio y ahora gay.

La boda se llevó a cabo sin importar que Kurt no estuviera de acuerdo, ante todos sus invitados fue obligado a fingir alegría y emoción pero por dentro estaba furioso por tener que casarse con Adam.

Cinco meses pasaron en los que Adam se comportó como un esposo modelo lo que llevó a Kurt a creer que su esposo había cambiado por lo que bajó sus murallas y dejó que su amor por su esposo fluyera libremente, durante el resto del año fue inmensamente feliz, pero pasado el primer aniversario todo se derrumbó cuando Adam comenzó a viajar por largos periodos de tiempo, al principio creyó que era por trabajo ya que el primer año acompañaba a su marido y realmente los viajes eran por trabajo pero pronto descubrió que esos "supuestos viajes de trabajo" eran su excusa para ver a su amante en turno.

Lo descubrió un día que fue al hotel en donde se hospedaba su amiga Rachel quién estaba de gira por todo el país con la obra en la que actuaba y por esa semana se estaría presentando en New York por lo que el castaño se citó con la castaña para pasar un tiempo agradable en compañía de su amiga a quién no había visto en mucho tiempo, al entrar al lobby pudo ver como su esposo se iba en un taxi del hotel junto a un hombre moreno que no conocía, al cual besaba apasionadamente, su mundo se derrumbó al darse cuenta que nuevamente era engañado, vio cómo su marido tocaba y reía con ese hombre, quiso correr para golpearlos pero afortunadamente Rachel alcanzó a detenerlo, trató de calmarlo pero fue imposible.

"_**Rachel lo siento pero no puedo quedarme, necesito estar solo para pensar"**_

"_**está bien, no te presionaré y si alguien habla preguntando por ti diré que estás en el baño"**_

"_**te lo agradezco Rach, nos vemos luego"**_

Kurt se sintió tranquilo de saber que esa tarde podría caminar sin ser seguido por algún hombre contratado por su padre para asegurarse de que se comportara como un buen esposo cuando era más que obvio que el que necesitaba de esa vigilancia era Adam y no él.

El castaño se sentía triste de saber que su amor no era valorado por Adam.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo hasta que llegó a una plaza, avanzó hasta llegar donde había mucha gente reunida, tal vez estaban regalando algo o vacunando , no sabía porque pero él se acercó, al llegar pudo ver la máquina de videojuegos que se encontraba siendo usada en ese momento, no eran videojuegos sino más bien un juego de baile en el que en la pantalla sale la imagen y tienes que bailar mejor que en la pantalla, toda la gente ahí reunida, reía , aplaudía y gritaba de emoción por ver a un hombre moreno de unos veintitrés años realizando sus mejores pasos de baile al lado de una niña de unos diez años quién se notaba ponía todo su empeño en bailar mejor que el guapote pero al final el moreno fue quien ganó y todos lo ovacionaron por su triunfo.

Un hombre asiático preguntó si había algún otro contrincante quién quisiera retar al moreno ganador y sin saber ¿Por qué? levantó su mano y se acercó:

"_**Yo quiero retarlo"**_

"_**Sí" **_ la multitud gritó y el morenazo de fuego sonrió coquetamente al castaño creyendo que sería un retador fácil a vencer.

Kurt aplanó el botón que seleccionaría al azar la canción a bailar, gritando de emoción al ver que la seleccionada por la máquina era Single Ladies de Beyoncé, ya que con sus movimientos esa canción era pan comido y estaba seguro que nadie le ganaría.

"_**! Vamos Blaine tú puedes!" **_ gritaba la gente ahí reunida

La canción comenzó y Kurt bailaba con mucha seguridad y ritmo , sin contar que lo hacía muy sexy, varios hombres y jóvenes lo veían mover sensualmente esas caderas que sentían que necesitaban un cubetazo de agua fría y más al ver cuando golpeada su trasero, el moreno a su lado intentaba bailar y alcanzar el ritmo de su contrincante pero le resultaba difícil sobre todo cuando volteó para verlo y la imagen del castaño golpeando su trasero lo hizo que se equivocara y perdiera el equilibrio logrando que Kurt fuera el vencedor.

"_**wow tengo que reconocer que me ganaste a la buena, en verdad bailas increíble" **_ decía muy asombrado Blaine al recordar ese movimiento de caderas.

"_**gracias, tú tampoco lo haces nada mal " **_ fue la sencilla respuesta del castaño.

"_**bueno como me ganaste es justo que vayamos por tu premio"**_

"_**no es necesario Blaine, yo no entré a competir por ningún premio lo hice por diversión"**_

El moreno sonrió _**"tranquilo Kurt el premio consiste en un combo de hamburguesa, papas y refresco, tampoco es como que me vayas a dejar pobre"**_

"_**oh, pues en ese caso, estaré encantado de cobrar mi premio porque muero de hambre, muéstrame el camino"**_

Kurt y Blaine fueron a comer a una hamburguesería que se encontraba cerca de ahí, ordenaron y comenzaron a comer tranquilamente, estuvieron platicando para conocerse mejor, los dos se sintieron muy bien en compañía del otro, tanto así, que Kurt no pudo evitar comentarle sus problemas mientras el moreno lo escuchaba atentamente.

"_**así que eres casado y tu marido te es infiel, wow no puedo creer cómo alguien puede serte infiel teniendo a alguien tan guapo, sexy, encantador, tierno y dulce como tú por esposo, ten por seguro que yo sería el más fiel de todos los maridos" **_ Blaine había dicho muchos halagos al castaño sin darse cuenta que podría haberlo hecho sentir incómodo.

Kurt quién rara vez le decían tantas virtudes se sonrojó furiosamente, por lo general los halagos eran para Adam y no para él así que el que este joven guapo le dijera todo eso hizo que sintiera muchas mariposas en su estómago de la emoción.

La plática siguió durante toda la tarde, en ella Kurt le comentó que había querido divorciarse en dos ocasiones anteriores cuando encontró huellas de infidelidad en la ropa de su marido pero que su padre siempre lo había impedido, al parecer sobornaba a los abogados o los amenazaba para que no lo hicieran pero ahora al comprobar con sus propios ojos la infidelidad de Adam ya no quería seguir a su lado por lo que tendría que buscar un buen abogado que además fuera honesto.

Blaine sonrió al saber que podría ayudar al castaño.

"_**!Mi hermano puede ayudarte es uno de los mejores abogados de New York y es honesto a morir!" **_

"_**De verdad, eso sería grandioso, pero… ¿crees que acepte llevar mi caso cuando sepa de quién soy esposo?"**_

"_**claro que sí Cooper no se fija en los apellidos él solo busca que su cliente quede satisfecho, además es una persona justa y por lo tanto los casos que toma son la de la persona afectada y no el que busca fregar"**_

Después de su charla ambos jóvenes se despidieron dándose sus números de teléfono para poder estar en contacto y para que así Blaine le pudiera avisar cuando su hermano pudiera recibir a Kurt, lo que no tardó mucho, solo dos días después el castaño se encontraba sentado en la oficina del famosísimo abogado Cooper Anderson.

El castaño se sentía muy afortunado de poder estar con un famoso abogado que fuera honesto y que no se prestara a los chantajes de su padre.

Cooper platicó con Kurt de sus motivos para querer el divorcio, comprendiendo de inmediato que el hombre sentado frente a él estaba cansado de ser burlado por su marido con cuántos hombres se le pasaran por el frente y estaba harto, queriendo poner punto final a la situación, por lo que estaba muy feliz de poder ayudarlo a tener la tranquilidad que el hombre deseara, pero sobre todo porque ayudaría a un amigo de su hermano.

Cooper revisó los documentos que antes de casarse Kurt y Adam habían firmado, los famosos esponsales en donde la pareja firma un acuerdo sobre lo que sucederá en su matrimonio en caso de que se casen por bienes mancomunados o por separados, así como en caso de divorcio quién se queda con que cosa, descubrió que la única persona que podía solicitar el divorcio era Adam Crawford y claro está eso estaba en letras muyyyy pequeñitas, algo que de seguro los otros abogados jamás vieron o decidieron omitirlo para que les pagaran un jugoso cheque por no hacer su trabajo.

A la conclusión que llegó el abogado es que para que su cliente pudiera divorciarse tendría que fingir serle infiel a su esposo para que así lo descubriera y pidiera el divorcio , lo malo es que en vez de poder tener el cincuenta por ciento de los bienes ya que se habían casado por bienes mancomunados tendría que conformarse con solo un veinte por ciento pero tomando en cuenta que a Kurt no le interesaba el dinero sino su libertad llegó a la conclusión de que el divorcio si llegaría a término.

"_**Kurt me da mucho gusto asegurarte que el divorcio si es posible, pero hay un pequeño contratiempo que estoy seguro brincaras con gran facilidad"**_

"_**Dime que tengo que hacer y lo haré con tal de divorciarme lo antes posible del infiel de mi marido"**_

"_**En los documentos que firmaste antes de casarse quedó estipulado que Adam es el único que puede solicitar el divorcio si le eres infiel, por lo que bajo esas circunstancias sí deseas divorciarte tendrás que pagarle a tu marido de la misma manera, siendo infiel"**_

El ojiazul no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su padre no lo dejó leer los documentos que firmó por lo que no conocía lo que se estipulaba ahí, sí los pudo llevar con Cooper fue gracias a que un día Adam dejó abierta la caja fuerte de su habitación y sin pensarlo dos veces sacó la carpeta azul sin conocer el contenido pero suponiendo que era importante y la guardó en su closet hasta que pudo leer su contenido pero como no entendió bien decidió llevarla con un abogado por eso ahora Cooper pudo leerlo.

El que se estipulara que solo Adam pudiera solicitar el divorcio le quedaba claro que era porque jamás creyó que Kurt le sería infiel y eso le hizo hervir la sangre de coraje y rabia, ¿Qué acaso no lo creía lo suficientemente atractivo para que otro hombre se fijara en él? Ó es que ¿acaso creía que toda la vida seguiría enamorado y perdonaría todas sus infidelidades? Pues entonces se llevaría tremenda sorpresa cuando descubriera que también podía levantar pasiones y entonces se arrepentiría de haberlo tratado como basura y se lo iba a demostrar.

"_**Blaine necesito que me ayudes a conseguir a un actor que finja ser mi amante, que esté dispuesto a besarse conmigo al igual que tener algunas caricias, y le pagaré muy bien por su trabajo"**_

"_**Kurt no tienes que buscar a nadie, yo soy actor y estaría encantado de ayudarte y no hay necesidad de que me pagues"**_

"_**Blaine aceptó tu ayuda porque a pesar de que no tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos te tengo confianza y eso me da seguridad en lo que haré pero únicamente aceptaré si aceptas el pago porque esto será un trabajo, sino yo me negaré"**_

"_**está bien Kurt , si te sientes mejor pagándome aceptaré el pago pero no es necesario, si voy a pasar mucho tiempo al lado de un hombre tan guapo y a quién además tendré oportunidad de besar y acariciar , para mí eso ya es mii pago" **_ sonrió muy coquetamente Blaine porque en verdad eso sería el mejor trabajo que pudiera tener ya que Kurt no solo era guapo sino irresistible , tanto que desde que lo conoció quiso probar esos deliciosos labios y muy pronto tendría la oportunidad.

"_**Entonces tenemos un trato" **_ dijo Kurt dándole la mano al moreno quién tomó su mano para darle un apretón pero además lo jaló un poco para poder acercarlo más a él dándole un besito de piquito para decir _**"trato sellado".**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo y en el siguiente habrá más Klaine.**_

_**Saludos y besos **_

_**Candy Criss (Agar)**_

.

.

_**K Y B **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO.**_

_**LETY BL: **_ Amiga muchas gracias por decir que amas mis fics

_**JENY: **_Traté de actualizar lo más pronto posible.

_**ALO: **_Te agradezco que te gusten mucho mis fics y claro que Adam tendrá una cucharadota de su propia medicina ya lo verás.

_**NO OLVIDAR LEER LAS LETRAS PEQUEÑAS**_

_**CAPITULO 2**_

Pasaron dos semanas desde que sellaron el trato con un beso, dos semanas en las cuales el castaño planeo lo que harían, ¿dónde?,¿ cuándo? y ¿a qué hora? ya que quería que mucha gente pudiera comprobar que le estaba siendo infiel a su queridísimo maridito por lo que vendría a por pedirle el divorcio.

Kurt decidió que el primer lugar en que se mostraría con su "amante" sería en el club ya que ahí iban muchos de sus amigos y socios de Adam.

El sábado era uno de los días en que más gente acudía al club, sobre todo las esposas y los hijos de los socios quiénes gustaban de presumir unos a otros sobre los lugares a los que habían viajado, lo último que hubieran comprado o el próximo evento al que irían para regodearse si alguno de ellos no estaba invitados y ellos sí.

El sábado el castaño llegó al club con Blaine e iban tomados de las manos caminando de lo más tranquilo y relajados hasta llegar al área de la alberca donde para su sorpresa había solo dos personas más, el castaño miró para todos lados en busca de más gente, pero no vio a nadie más lo que le pareció muy raro, miró la hora en su reloj que indicaba eran las once de la mañana un horario que no era ni muy temprano ni muy tarde pero por más que veía hacia todos lados no encontraba a nadie más en ese lugar.

"_**Es muy raro que a las once de la mañana de un sábado no haya nadie en la piscina, será mejor que vayamos a la cancha de tenis ahí de seguro si habrá gente, vamos Blaine"**_

El moreno se encontraba de muy buen humor y las razones eran varias, la primera era que ese era su primer trabajo que conseguía como actor y que además le pagarían, segundo fingir ser el amante de un hombre tan guapo, sexy y encantador como Kurt no era nada difícil, al contrario iba a disfrutar muchísimo de su trabajo, tercero y no menos importante se iba a divertir.

Al igual que en la cancha de tenis así como en todos los otros lugares en que normalmente se abarrotaba de gente el club, resultaba que hoy no había más que unas pocas personas, pero ninguna tenía relación con Adam, por lo que sus intentos por mostrarse con su amante fueron infructuosos, al día siguiente volverían a intentarlo pero como ya estaban ahí decidieron pasar una tarde de amigos muy agradable sin que las pocas personas que los vieron sospecharan nada.

Durante el primer mes todos sus intentos por querer que otros los descubrieran fueron en vano ya que cuando se besaban, abrazaban o daban alguna pequeña caricia la gente que se encontraba a su alrededor o se volteaban, estornudaban, respondían el teléfono, les hablaban o hacían algo más evitando que vieran las muestras de cariño que se daban los chicos.

Sin embargo el hombre que siempre seguía a Kurt de quién el ojiazul ya estaba enterado les tomaba fotos para mandándoselas a su jefe quién por estar muy ocupado con el trabajo o con sus amantes no las veía dejando que se acumularan en su oficina sin imaginarse el contenido de dichas fotos.

"_**bueno ¿qué pasa?, es que nunca vamos a lograr que algún amigo o socio de Adam me vea siéndole infiel"**_

"_**tranquilo Kurt, ya verás que pronto alguien va a ir a contarle sobre nosotros"**_

"_**!ha pasado un mes y nadie parece tomar en serio el que tengo un amante, es más! Nadie se ha dado cuenta, es como si alguien o algo por alguna razón evita que los demás nos vean"**_

Pasaron dos meses más, las pocas personas que les prestaron atención cuando se hacían arrumacos no los vieron mal, al contrario los veían con gran agrado, es más una mujer de alrededor de cuarenta y cinco años de edad en una ocasión se acercó al ojiazul para felicitarlo por el maravilloso "novio" que tenía , lo había dicho poniendo sus manos en forma de comillas ya que ella estaba perfectamente enterada de que Kurt estaba casado con Adam y que el chico a su lado era su amante .

"_**Me alegra que al fin te estés divirtiendo cariño ya que Adam lo hace frecuentemente, disfruten de su noche linduras como yo lo haré con mi "esposo" **_ la mujer les sonrió cómplice para luego alejarse riendo con su acompañante desapareciendo en unos de los búngalos del club.

"_**¿Qué fue eso Kurt?**_

"_**No lo sé, creo que ella sabe que somos amantes… bueno eso es lo que ella cree, **_al instante el castaño se emocionó por haber logrado que esa mujer a quién reconoció como la esposa de uno de los socios de Adam lo encontró con Blaine porque eso significaba que pronto llegaría a oídos de su marido.

" _**siiiiii, no puedo creerlo por fin alguien sabe que somos amantes y de seguro no tardara en regar el chisme para que todos se enteren y así Adam me pida el divorcio" **_ el ojiazul estaba brincando de felicidad al mismo tiempo que hacía un baile algo gracioso porque al parecer su plan comenzaba a funcionar.

Después de ese incidente esperaron a que esa mujer regara el chisme lo que lamentablemente no sucedió, Kurt estaba cansado de fingir ser amante de Blaine porque aunque disfrutaba de sus besos y sus caricias éstas estaban comenzando a sentirse como algo real, el ojiazul comenzaba a tener sentimientos por Blaine y no cualquier tipo de sentimientos, sino sentimientos de amor… pero no era el único, el moreno no era de palo , la cercanía que habían estado experimentando en esos tres meses había dado frutos porque estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado de Kurt pero no tenía idea en que momento sucedió ni si debía decirle.

Los dos estaban cansados de estar fingiendo por lo que ese día Kurt decidió que quería divertirse con su amigo Blaine, lo invitó a su casa para que pasaran un rato en la piscina , Adam como siempre estaba de viaje y regresaría en dos semanas, la tarde transcurría de lo más normal entre amigos hasta que todo cambió.

"_**Podrías ponerme un poco de protector solar Blaine"**_

"_**claro que sí kurt"**_

Blaine comenzó a untar el protector solar por toda la espalda y brazos del castaño disfrutando de poder tocar su piel y de la sensación tan agradable que eso le producía, al terminar comenzó a hacerle cosquillas al ojiazul quién comenzó a reír descontroladamente en el camastro en el que estaba acostado, no supieron en que momento el moreno cambió las cosquillas por pequeños besitos que iba dejando en la espalda de su amigo, luego esos besos se hicieron pequeñas mordidas y algunos pequeños chupetones sin importarle que su piel supiera a protector solar.

Kurt en medio de la risa y los besos se dio vuelta quedando debajo del moreno , al estar en esa posición se sentía tan íntimo que sin pensarlo llevó una de sus manos a la nuca del moreno para acercarlo y besarlo apasionadamente mientras la otra la pasaba por la espalda de Blaine, el moreno no perdió tiempo y comenzó a besar desesperadamente a Kurt disfrutando del momento asi cómo de ese delicioso beso.

El guardaespaldas al ver esa escena se sintió bastante incómodo , no le agradaba ver esos momentos íntimos que tenían sus clientes porque lo hacían sentirse un mirón o pervertido pero con Kurt y Blaine esa sensación era todavía peor y no era porque los dos eran hombres ya que el mismo era gay sino por el hecho de que ellos se veían tan enamorados y tan felices cuando estaban juntos que el ver que estaban comenzando a ser tan íntimos se sintiera que veía un momento que no le correspondía por lo que decidió darles privacidad no sin antes tomar una fotos más.

El ojiazul y el moreno no se sentían raros por estar besándose ya que a lo largo de tres meses lo habían estado haciendo pero en esta ocasión era especial ya que no había nadie a quién darle un espectáculo, se separaron para poder respirar, entonces el ojiazul volvió a acostarse boca abajo para que Blaine siguiera besando su espalda pero el moreno no solo besó su espalda, sino que al llegar a la cintura del traje de baño de Kurt lo bajó poco a poco mientras besaba y mordía esas nalgas tan redonditas y blancas que tanto quería ver.

Blaine no solo bajó el traje de baño de Kurt sino que se lo quitó dejándolo completamente desnudo , el ojiazul a esas alturas se encontraba sumamente excitando, principalmente porque el moreno lo estaba tocando y segundo porque tenía exactamente tres meses sin tener relaciones sexuales ya que Adam con tantos viajes y tantos amantes ni se acordaba que tenía que cumplirle a su marido.

"_**Ponte boca arriba Kurt "**_

Kurt hizo lo que su amigo le pedía y en cuestión de segundos estaba boca arriba y sin ningún tipo de inhibición abrió sus piernas para que Blaine pudiera admirar su desnudez y viera lo dispuesto que estaba a tener relaciones con él, el hombre de cejas triangulares admiraba la belleza de Kurt y al verlo tan dispuesto solo hizo que se excitara más de lo que ya se encontraba, de inmediato se quitó su traje de baño quedando completamente desnudo para acostarse sobre él y comenzar a frotarse con el chico pálido.

Ambos estaban disfrutando el momento sin pensar en las consecuencias de lo que estaban haciendo, se dejaron llevar, Blaine lo preparó y cuando estuvo listo lo penetró , sus embestidas eran lentas, luego más rápidas y otras más salvajes pero todo el encuentro estuvo lleno de ternura y pasión, Blaine lo hizo sentir sensaciones que jamás sintió con Adam, todas esas sensaciones eran nuevas y muy agradables, ambos llegaron al orgasmo gritando el nombre del otro, al terminar se besaron y procedieron a limpiarse con los trajes de baño, cuando estuvieron limpios ambos caminaron tomados de la mano hacia el interior de la casa en donde no había nadie más que ellos , subieron a tomar un baño , comieron algo ligero y cuando Blaine pretendía irse el castaño lo invitó a quedarse, por supuesto que el moreno aceptó sin imaginarse que esa noche no dormirían en absoluto.

Adam ya estaba harto de tanto viaje, disfrutaba mucho su estancia en Londres ya que su madre vivía en ese lugar, pero luego de tanto tiempo separado de su marido ya lo extrañaba por lo que decidió que regresaría una semana antes de lo planeado para darle una sorpresa a Kurt sobre todo porque le extrañaba que su maridito bien portado de un tiempo a la fecha no le prestaba atención pero creyó que era por sus estudios pero eso se acabaría pronto ya que Kurt pronto terminaría ese semestre escolar.

El rubio esa noche decidió pasarla en el hotel, se acordó que tenía tiempo de no ver los informes y fotos de lo que hacía su marido en su ausencia por lo que esa noche disfrutaría de ver en fotos a su sexy marido haciendo compras, yendo a la Universidad, al cine o cualquier otro lugar, pero cuál sería su sorpresa al ver que en TODAS esas fotos Kurt aparecía con un hombre moreno bastante atractivo, quién no solo le tomaba la mano sino que también lo besaba y acariciaba sin ningún tipo de restricción.

"_**¿Quién te has creído Kurt Hummel!, a mí no me vas a ver la cara de imbécil, te vas a arrepentir" **_gritó furioso y lleno de ira Adam sin sospechar que en ese preciso momento su marido estaba en brazos de ese moreno.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Es un capítulo corto pero espero les guste, en el siguiente será el desenlace.**_

_**Besos y abrazos**_

_**Candy Criss (Agar)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN , ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO y Mpreg.  
**_

_**NO OLVIDAR LEER LAS LETRAS PEQUEÑAS**_

_**CAPITULO 3**_

Adam al ver las fotos de Kurt con ese moreno estaba muy furioso porque lo que se veía en esas fotos era una pareja de enamorados, algo que no debía de existir ya que Kurt era suyo y de nadie más, no toleraba saber que otro hombre pusiera sus manos y otras cosas en su marido, por esa razón se encontraba furioso , lo que lo llevó a tirar todo lo que se encontraba a su alcance , lámparas, su computadora, la cama la volteo al revés, la televisión la aventó a la pared, la mesa que se encontraba en la habitación la arrojó por la ventana sin importarle que pudiera dañar a alguien cuando cayera tomando en cuenta que se encontraba en un sexto piso.

Cuando se calmó buscó su celular y llamó al hombre que cuidaba de Kurt para reclamarle por no haberle avisado que su esposo tenía un amante.

"_**! Adrián maldito imbécil ¿porque no me aviste que mi marido tiene un amante si para eso te pago?!"**_

El hombre al otro lado de la línea de momento no entendía quién le gritaba por teléfono ya que en Estados Unidos era de madrugada mientras que en Londres era de mañana, al comprender que era su jefe quiso explicarle que siempre le mandó las fotos y era el quién no las había visto pero su jefe no lo dejó hablar en ningún momento.

"_**Jefe… yo…"**_

"_**! Cállate inútil porque eso es lo que eres!, Un completo inútil bueno para nada que no sabe hacer su trabajo, estás despedido no quiero volver a verte, pasa a recoger tu liquidación y no quiero verte de nuevo y ni se te ocurra pedir una carta de recomendación porque no te la mereces estúpido"**_

El guardaespaldas de Kurt se sintió aliviado de ser despedido y así dejar de vigilar a al castaño al que le tenía cariño aunque nunca hubieran cruzaron palabra alguna.

_**K Y B**_

La semana pasó muy lenta para Adam quién contaba los días, minutos y segundos para abordar un avión que lo llevara de regreso a los Estados Unidos para estar cerca de su marido y pedirle explicaciones ya que él no concebía como era posible que Kurt lo engañara, le daba todo lo que pedía, lo complacía hasta en él menor de sus caprichos ¿ y así era como le pagaba? ya que ni que él fuera un mal marido.

El rubio no consideraba que el engañar a Kurt fuera algo malo ya que para él era normal que un hombre que viajara tanto tuviera de vez en cuando alguna canita al aire , sin pensar que prácticamente lo engañaba todos los días .

Para Blaine y para Kurt la semana pasó volando, durante la semana ambos decidieron confesarse lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

"_**Blaine esta semana ha sido maravillosa tanto que tengo que decirte que… que yo… que yo me estoy enamorando de ti y no sé si tu sientes lo mismo por mí o… si solo es sexo" **_

Blaine tomó las manos del castaño entre las suyas mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos para que viera la sinceridad que había en ellos _**"Kurt para mí lo nuestro no es solo sexo, puedo asegurarte que yo estoy muy seguro de lo que siento por ti y eso es que…. No te vayas a asustar por favor "**_

"_**claro que no me asusto Blaine"**_

"_**Kurt yo… yo.. yo te amo, estoy enamorado de ti casi desde que te conocí"**_

Kurt comenzó a llorar sin control, el moreno se asustó creyendo que Kurt no sentía lo mismo por él pero el castaño al ver la desesperación en los ojos de Blaine se apresuró a aclararle todo.

"_**Yo también te amo Blaine y si lloro no es porque esté asustado sino que son lágrimas de felicidad por sentirme correspondido, jamás creí que al iniciar este engaño iba a encontrar el verdadero amor".**_

Ambos se besaron y se llenaron de caricias tiernas para demostrarse cuanto se amaban, esa tarde la pasaron viendo películas al mismo tiempo que besaban las manos del otro, sus ojos, sus mejillas, su frente, su cabeza, el poder disfrutar de estar abrazados con el otro sin ninguna otra intención que el poder sentir la cercanía del otro, el amor es así, no todo es sexual y ellos en ese momento eran prueba de ello.

_**K Y B**_

Adam se encontraba en esos momentos en la habitación de su hotel haciendo las maletas para lo más pronto posible salir rumbo al aeropuerto, estaba de muy buen humor porque pudo salir un día antes de lo planeado, así que sería una sorpresa para Kurt su llegada, no quiso avisarle que iría porque deseaba ver con sus propios ojos el engaño de su marido y así poder reclamarle además de darle una buena golpiza a ese sujeto que se atrevió a tocar lo que es suyo, aunque guardaba la esperanza de que todo fuera una mentira y todo fuera un mal entendido.

Esa noche Kurt le pidió a Blaine que se quedara a dormir, los empleados no estaban ya que esa semana les había dado permiso de ausentarse para poder estar juntos sin tener que ocultarse ante nadie, en su casa no quería ojos mirones, querían estar felices y sin presión pero no contaban con que esa noche tendrían dos invitados inesperados.

El castaño por alguna razón que desconocía esa noche se sentía más caliente que otros días, sentía mucho deseo sexual y una desesperación por sentir a Blaine dentro de él, el moreno estaba muy contento de poder complacer a su novio así que ni tardo ni perezoso comenzó a hacerle el amor a su novio, ambos se encontraban en la bañera , quisieron tomar un baño de tina pero resultó que el ambiente resultó tan romántico que no pudieron contenerse y ahí mismo estaban haciendo el amor, luego de que terminaron se fueron a "dormir" pero eso fue lo que menos hicieron.

Blaine gemía sin ningún pudor mientras el castaño lo penetraba sin piedad, ellos les gustaba variar y en esa noche el moreno quiso ser quién recibía placer y Kurt quién lo daba, ellos estaban tan concentrados en amarse que no escucharon que un carro estacionó en la cochera ni como el portón al abrirse hacía ruido al abrirse.

George Crawford tenía mucho tiempo sin visitar a su yerno y dado que su hijo Adam pasaba mucho tiempo viajando decidió que sería buena idea hacerle una visita de cortesía a Kurt, también aprovecharía para tener una plática con el chico de piel pálida porque ya tenían más de un año de casados y no veía para cuando pensaran en tener hijos, George siempre estuvo de acuerdo en la relación de su hijo con el castaño a pesar de la diferencia de años porque estaba al tanto de que el ojiazul era capaz de tener hijos propios y el soñaba con tener nietos.

Blaine se retorcía en la cama mientras Kurt empujaba fuerte en él, ambos estaban sudando pero no les importaba, mientras hacían el amor se besaban una y otra vez.

"_**AAAAAhhhh, más rápido Kurt, quiero más"**_

"_**si mi amor, yo te doy todo lo que quieras…. Así o más duro?.."**_

"_**más duro" **_repetía el moreno.

George no tocó el timbre porque era dueño de un par de llaves por lo que entró como si fuera su casa, si se preguntan ¿porque tenía llaves? la respuesta es porque simple y sencillamente le exigió a Adam un juego de llaves, el rubio como buen hijo obediente quién nunca desobedecía a su padre le dio las llaves que pedía sin comentárselo a Kurt.

El suegro entró al interior de la casa y la encontró a obscuras , no le sorprendió porque su yerno estaba solo y lo más seguro es que se refugiara en su habitación pero lo que si era raro es que no había ninguna persona del servicio ni dentro ni fuera del hogar, así que se encaminó hacia la planta alta, cuando iba a la mitad de la escalera las luces de un carro entró por la ventana dándole el reflejo en la cara por lo que volteó y pudo ver un taxi que se paraba en la entrada de la puerta así también pudo observar como una persona del sexo masculino bajaba del auto, se preguntó ¿quién podría ser? Así que bajó y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su hijo Adam en la puerta.

"_¿__**Qué haces aquí Adam, se supone que regresas hasta la siguiente semana?"**_

"_**Es lo mismo que yo podría preguntarte padre, ¿qué haces en mi casa cuando yo no estoy y es más que obvio que mi esposo está solo?"**_

"_**Por favor hijo, no me estarás acusando de querer seducir a tu marido que por cierto es mi yerno"**_

"_**solo digo que he visto la manera en que vez a Kurt y no me agrada"**_

"_**Hijo , la vista se hizo para ver y eso es lo que yo hago, ver, pero nada más"**_

Al rubio no le agradaba para nada saber que su padre se sintiera atraído por su marido pero mientras no quisiera actuar no pasaría nada pero de todas maneras estaría al pendiente de Kurt siempre que estuviera su padre cerca, luego de esa pequeña charla , Adam dejó sus maletas en la sala y junto a su padre se encaminaron a la habitación que compartía con el castaño, cuando casi llegaban a dicha habitación pudieron escuchar los gemidos que venían precisamente de esa habitación, Adam corrió creyendo que alguien pudiera estar haciéndole daño a Kurt , su padre iba corriendo muy cerca de él, pero al abrir la puerta ambos se sorprendieron por la escena que encontraron, una escena que muchas veces había protagonizado Adam pero que jamás creyó que hiciera su marido.

Al entrar la escena que vieron Adam y George fue a Kurt montando a otro hombre quién tenía sus manos en su caderas animándolo a subir y bajar más rápido, en el momento en que la puerta se abrió el castaño estaba llegando al orgasmo y su compañero lo siguió cinco segundos después.

Adam al ver que su marido estaba teniendo un orgasmo frente a sus ojos pero con otro hombre sin pensarlo se lanzó contra él para golpearlo pero Blaine quién también estaba en pleno éxtasis si alcanzó a reaccionar a la entrada de esos dos sujetos por lo que tomó a su novio de las caderas para acostarlo y levantarse sin importarle que estuviera desnudo y con su venida sobre su estómago para protegerlo del rubio quién con un gruñido estuvo a punto de golpear a Kurt solo que Blaine se interpuso siendo él quien recibió el golpe en la mejilla.

"_**Blaine mi amor estás bien"**_

"_**Sí cariño, estoy bien, tranquilo" **_ le aseguró el moreno al castaño mientras se tocaba donde había recibido el golpe.

"_**eres un salvaje Adam como te atreves a golpear a mi novio"**_

"_**Nunca creí que fueras tan desvergonzado yerno, te creí una persona seria y responsable pero con este comportamiento puedo asegurar que me arrepiento de haber permitido este matrimonio"**_

"_**Mire George usted a mí no me va a venir a decir nada cuando su hijo fue el primero en ponerme los cuernos con quién sabe cuántos pelados y yo como buen maridito me quedé callado y me aguanté porque creí que Adam pronto se daría cuenta que estaba cometiendo un gran error pero como eso no sucedió me harté y decidí yo también divertirme, si no les gusta pues se AGUANTAN!"**_

"_**Joven lo invitó a que se vista y nos deje a solos porque mi hijo tiene que hablar con su esposo…"**_

"_**No, Blaine no se va, él se queda conmigo"**_

"_**Vete de aquí o yo mismo te voy a echar de mi casa a patadas y créeme disfrutaré mucho hacerlo porque no te voy a perdonar que hayas tocado a mi marido"**_

"_**No te tengo miedo Adam, ¿sorprendido de que sé tu nombre?"**_

"_**será mejor que digan lo que van a decir delante de Blaine porque no se va a ir"**_

"_**Esto es vergonzoso, Adam será mejor que nos vayamos, Kurt al parecer no va a recapacitar y no quiero seguir en presencia de estos dos desvergonzados"**_

"_**!pero papá no me quiero ir!, Kurt es mi esposo y lo amo , quiero solucionar esto"**_

"_**Te dije que tus aventuras las mantuvieras en privado que si querías tenerlas tu marido no debía enterarse pero eres un bueno para nada que en vez de pensar con la cabeza de arriba piensas con la cabeza de abajo y eso es tu perdición, muy bueno en los negocios pero pésimo marido"**_

"_**Mira Kurt esta desvergüenza te va a costar caro porque mi hijo mañana mismo pedirá el divorcio y te quedaras sin nada"**_

"_**Quéee¡?, no papá, yo lo amo, no puedo divorciarme de Kurt yo…"**_

"_**silencio Adam, tú haces lo que yo te digo y luego de ver este espectáculo tan horrible no te quedarás con él, no te preocupes muy pronto te encontraré otro marido y en esta ocasión será uno que te ponga en su lugar para que camines derechito"**_

"_**Yo no pienso casarme con otro papá porque no pienso divorciarme de Kurt"**_

"_**Adam tú haces lo que yo te digo no lo que tú quieras que para eso eres mi hijo"**_

George tomó a su hijo del brazo y lo jaló hacia la salida sin importarle que su hijo pusiera resistencia ya que Adam quería quedarse y darle su merecido a ese tal "Blaine" así también como a Kurt, aunque a su marido no lo golpearía sino lo follaría toda la noche para que no se quejara de que no obtenía en su casa lo que necesitaba pero por más que intentó zafarse del fuerte agarre de su padre le fue imposible, pero eso no fue lo único que evitó que se quedara sino el hecho de que su padre comenzó a gritarle algunos improperios por lo que no tuvo más remedio que obedecer e irse con su padre dejando al castaño y al moreno en SU casa.

Kurt y Blaine no podían creer que al parecer el castaño podría obtener tan fácil y tan sencillo en divorcio , sin poder creerlo comenzaron a brincar de felicidad, Kurt porque sería libre de un hombre que no lo amaba y Blaine porque al fin podría tener al castaño para el solo y mostrarse ante todos como una feliz pareja y no como el amante del ojiazul.

Luego de tanto brincar y reír cayeron en la cama muy cansados ya que en la tarde y noche tuvieron un maratón de sexo el cual se vió interrumpido por su marido y suegro, luego del susto de que querían golpearlo pero su maravilloso novio lo defendió para finalmente dejar salir toda la adrenalina dejando a ambos muy cansados, se dieron un rápido baño para luego caer como piedras en la cama durmiendo hasta el día siguiente.

Si el ojiazul creyó que Adam le daría el divorcio al día siguiente sin ningún tipo de reclamo o un pedido de reconciliación estaba muy equivocado ya que el rubio a escondidas de su padre trató de volver a enamorar a Kurt llevándole flores, dulces, joyas, serenatas, un auto, incluso le llevó las escrituras de la casa en la que vivían como muestra de que quería arreglar las cosas, pero nada sirvió para que el ojiazul cediera, al contrario lo único que Kurt deseaba era su libertad aunque no obtuviera nada.

"_**Kurt dame una oportunidad, no te vas a arrepentir, ya aprendí la lección y no deseo perderte"**_

"_**me alegro que hayas aprendido la lección para que en tu siguiente relación no cometas los mismo errores que conmigo pero lo nuestro no tiene arreglo Adam quiero el divorcio y no voy a cambiar de idea"**_

George Crawford se hizo el que no se dio cuenta que su hijo trataba de reconciliarse con su marido ya que esperaba se reconciliaran pero ante la negativa de su yerno decidió que no quería esperar más y le envió los papeles de divorcio los cuales firmó de inmediato y Adam ante eso no pudo hacer más que firmar quedando legalmente divorciados.

George no se quedó sin hacer nada, buscó entre sus socios alguno que tuviera un hijo que pudiera casarse con Adam pero no cualquier hombre sino uno que pusiera en cintura a su rubio hijo y no se equivocó al encontrarle al marido perfecto de nombre Hunter Clarington, hombre que trabajaba en el ejército y sabía obedecer al igual que imponer reglas que se hicieran obedecer por lo que al quedar totalmente divorciado solo esperaron tres meses para que el padre de Hunter y George tuvieran todo listo para la boda de sus hijos.

Adam no estaba conforme con la idea de volverse a casar y menos tan rápido pero su padre dijo que necesitaba disciplina y eso es precisamente lo que consiguió con Hunter, al principio no todo funcionó bien ya que el hombre militar no era de pedir las cosas amablemente sino fríamente además de ser muy mandón , cuando el rubio quiso volver a sus andadas su marido lo metió en cintura recluyéndolo a puras labores domésticas y sin salir de su casa hasta que se comportara y pudiera volver a ser el hombre de negocios exitoso que era, cuando el rubio se dio cuenta que con ese marido suyo todo iba a ser diferente no le quedó de otra más que cambiar y portarse muy bien, con el tiempo lograron enamorarse y ser uno de los matrimonios más sólidos que había en su sociedad junto con dos pequeños hijos un niño y una niña que tuvo Hunter.

El ojiazul cuando por fin estuvo libre de Adam decidió celebrarlo con un viaje alrededor del mundo acompañado de su novio Blaine Anderson olvidándose por completo que su padre estaba muy molesto con él por haberse divorciado pero de ahora en adelante Kurt iba a vivir para ser feliz él y no para hacer a otros felices.

Blaine era la primera vez que se enamoraba y estaba disfrutando mucho de todas las sensaciones que le provocaba el estar enamorado.

Viajaron por dos meses decidiendo establecerse en Europa más específicamente en Francia donde ambos se volvieron actores muy conocidos, trataron de que no dijeran que eran gays sino heterosexuales y hasta les tenían listas las chicas que se harían pasar por sus novias pero ellos se negaron a eso, o los aceptaban tal como eran o abandonaban la producción , los productores tenían mucho dinero invertido en esa película por lo que aceptaron que los chicos dijeran abiertamente su orientación sexual, la película fue un éxito lo que los llevó a hacer películas, series y hasta libros, dos años después de que comenzaron su romance Kurt le propuso matrimonio a Blaine en el malecón de una playa en el caribe , el moreno aceptó de inmediato y exactamente nueve meses después kurt tuvo gemelos dos hermosos niños que eran bellísimos, tenían piel morena, ojos azules , eran altos y tenían el pelo castaño con rulos, los niños eran la adoración de sus padres y sus fans se enamoraron rápidamente de los pequeños.

Blaine y Kurt tenían lo que siempre quisieron y añoraron , amar y ser amados.

"_**¿papito me das un dulce ahorita que papá Kurt no está?"**_

"_**sí, pero no vamos a decirle que todos comimos más de uno ehh?"**_

"_**ya los escuché amores, hoy pueden comer los que quieran total que si se enferman papito Blaine los va a cuidar"**_

"_**ahh bueno, en ese caso niño, solo pueden tener tres dulces" **_dijo Blaine pensándolo mejor ya que cuando sus hijos se enfermaban eran muy latosos así que mejor les daba poquitos dulces y así evitaba que se enfermaran y tener que cuidarlos solo.

El castaño se rió de que su marido en ciertas ocasiones actuaba como un niño pero así amaba a todos sus amores, su familia.

_**F I N**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Llegamos al final de otra historia , no se olviden de dejar sus opiniones y decirme que les pareció.**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Besos**_

_**Candy Criss (Agar).**_


End file.
